Slowly
by Aliniel
Summary: An story about Eve and Aisha narrated from Aisha's diary. Discover how they learn about each other going from an awkward relationship to an intimate friendship or even more in this fluffy and relaxed story.


**_Hi Everyone, I hope you're doing fine._**

 ** _Today I bring you a one-shot I was working on for a couple of weeks. It's a fluffy story involving Aisha and Eve. It's written from Aisha's point of view, as we'll be reading this story from her diary. This is my first time writing something like this so I hope you like it :3_**

* * *

October, 10th. Dear diary:

Today we're camping in the desert. It's really hot during the day, and really cold at night. Nothing new to me of course. I decided to start writing here since we are in one of the most boring and tedious quests ever. Which is to cross Sander desert in order to arrive at Lanox. Although we successfully interrupted the demons activities in this area, they can still be found in small group around the desert. It really makes our advance slow.

I don't know what else to say. By tomorrow I'll probably forget that I had this diary to never write on it again.

Oh, there is something I could write. It's something I hadn't tell anyone else because… it's weird. Let's see. A month ago we went on a mission to Altera, where we had to fight all these Nasods and stuff. And after that was done, we found a… girl. A Nasod girl. She's almost like a human at first sight but you quickly realise that her behaviour is really extrange. She's almost integrated with the group however. Well, as much as she can, given her weird behaviour.

But that's not what I wanted to say. The thing is that she's being acting strange all of the sudden. She's never one to talk, but ever since we get to this desert she got really talkative, but only with me. She speaks with me when nobody else is around, and the moment someone joins the conversations she runs away. Not even a _bye_ or something, she literally goes away by herself. And it's not like we're talking about something special, she just makes me questions about myself or my magic.

And then this even more confusing thing happened. After we managed to defeat the demons and had this little party before leaving the village she decided to spend a lot of money bullying a lot of new tents for us. We have been sleeping in the rough since we left Belder so we were really happy about it. She didn't bought enough for all of us so we had to share them in pairs, but obviously we wouldn't complain. And what happened was that somehow she ended being my _roommate_.

At first I didn't care but… it was at that moment when it started to get weird. This tents are big enough for two people, in fact I think they're enough for four people. So we got our bedrolls and went to sleep on our first night outside the village. And when I woke up that day, she was right next to me! I know this sounds weird but the thing is that we were so far away when we went to sleep that it sounds weird that she rolled all the way over here.

And that was the first night. The second night she did it again. This time I was sure that she did it on purpose. There was like two meters between us and she was inside her bedroll. Not even Elsword moves that much. Since it happened two consecutive nights, I decided to stay awake on the third night.

At first nothing happened, and as time passed I started to feel more and more stupid, staying awake there waiting for my partner to move. But then she finally moved. She didn't rolled, as I imagined. She was crawling. She quietly crawled from where she was to my side. And for a minute or two she just stood there without saying anything. And at that moment I thought it could be because she was cold or something. Since she just settled next to me and went back to sleep I let it be.

I wish that was the end of it. The next day I didn't bothered staying awake to check if she would do it again, and surely she was right next to me the next day. At this point I started to worry. She must really be feeling cold. She bought this tents after all, maybe it has something to do with it. Anyway, tonight I'll try to find out what is going on.

* * *

October, 11th. Dear Diary:

Today was pretty uneventful. We fought against a small pack of demons without much trouble on our way to Lanox. Still, walking on the sand is really tiring, and I'm starting to feel exhausted.

Yesterday I tried to speak with Eve about that new habit of hers. Maybe I shouldn't have done it. When I got into my tent yesterday, I decided to wait for her in order to tell her that it was fine to sleep near me. But she was busy helping out on the camp, so when she finally arrived I was half-asleep.

She did something weird. She wait at the entrance of our tent for a while before finally moving her bedroll next to mine. It was at that moment when I realize I was going to talk with her. However in my half-asleep state I didn't use the right words and ended telling her that it was fine to sleep next to me. The problem is, she took it literally. Instead of getting into her bedroll by my side, she just got into mine. I was so tired at the moment that I didn't complain, and maybe that was another mistake.

Now I think she might have the wrong idea about it. I meant that it was fine drag her bedroll next to mine, but sharing the bed is a bit… weird. And now I'm feeling awful about telling her to stop doing it. I was the one that gave her permission in the first place.

Alright, tonight I'll calm down and explain everything to her. I'm sure she'll understand. Maybe it was also awkward for her, after all she just faced the other direction and barely moved in the whole night.

* * *

October, 12th. Dear Diary:

Yesterday I spoke with Eve. I explained her that I didn't mean to tell her to get in my bed and that it was a bit awkward for me. I also said that I was happy that she was being more friendly to me recently and all so she wouldn't feel bad about it. And I don't know how she took it. She went back to moving her bedroll next to mine, which is fine.

And then it got… troublesome. We were about to sleep and… this is embarrassing to write… she asked me if I it was that bad to sleep in the same bed. After explaining it to her, and she accepting it, she suddenly asks me that question. And I don't know why but I couldn't answer straight. I tried to make up any excuse and she must have seen through them.

Well, the truth is, it wasn't bad. Actually, it was a bit nice to have someone by your side after so many time killing murderous creatures. Even with the initial awkwardness. So, she asked about it, and I told her what I could. I wasn't able to just tell her that I didn't want to sleep with someone I'm not so confident with.

And then she asked me what would make it fine. Like, what would I need for the two of us to sleep together. And I couldn't answer. I just told her that we should leave the conversation for tomorrow since I was tired. She accepted, but that means that I'll have to tell her something today.

* * *

October, 15th. Dear Diary:

The last few days have been rough. First we were chased by a large group of stray demons. After we took care of them we had to help some merchants that got their cart broken by the harpies, and just today I had to run for my life because we unconsciously walked into a den of sand lions. I wish we were in Ruben, taking a relaxing bath in their thermal waters. But the more I think about it the more depressed I get right now. Also, I heard that Lanox has thermal waters too.

There's something else that made this few days difficult. And that is Eve. Alright, let me try to explain this. When she confronted me some days ago about the reason why it was wrong to sleep together, I didn't want to tell her that it was awkward. I don't want Eve to feel rejected and go back to her shut in personality again. I actually like the fact that she's friendly with me, even if she has her own limitations about it. So what I did was telling her that it was hard for humans to sleep together if they don't have a really good relationship.

And obviously, being the only person here who can rival my intellect, she immediately came up with a solution. She said she wanted to improve our relationship so we could share our bed. I was starting to freak out about the fact that she really wants to sleep with me, but I thought to myself that she wouldn't be able to go that far. I mean, she did become friendlier with me but, there's a huge step from there to actually get our relationship to the level that we can sleep cuddling together. And I was wrong.

She's actually trying to get me on her good side. She's always caring for me, protecting me when we battle and keeping me company whenever we have a rest. Having a moment to write on my diary has become pretty difficult because of it. However, even if she made such progress in so little time, I had to tell her that a relationship isn't built in a couple of days.

* * *

October 16th. Dear Diary:

We finally get to Lanox. In the end, the merchants we helped the other showed up just today and offered us to travel in their carts, which made it much more easy. Lanox is a weird city. It's build right next to an active volcano. They use some kind of magic combined with steam power to keep things safe but still… It's even hotter than the desert, but at least it doesn't go crazy cold at night.

Eve is… acting more quietly now. I told her that relationships take a lot of time and it looks like she really understood it. It's a bit sad, I feel like she just decided to go back to her introverted state. I'm feeling a bit guilty. She's making such an effort to get along with me and, at the same time; I keep complimenting how she makes progres in that, while I'm not even trying to help her myself. I think that I could be a little more… permissive with her.

I just noticed that even when I started this diary as a way to distract myself and keeping a log on my journeys, I've only been talking about Eve everyday. But, to be honest, nothing else has happened. At least nothing interesting enough.

Oh, we also got to rent rooms in an inn, and we got individual rooms. It's the first time in more than a month that I have an individual room. I couldn't be happier about it. I wonder if everyone else thinks the same way. Maybe I'm the only one that get bothered about sleeping with other people. I commented this issue with Eve with Rena and Chung, and neither of them felt like there was something to be worried about. They did think that sleeping in the same bedroll was a bit strange, but they still thought that it was ok.

I really hope I'm not the only weirdo who feels bothered for sleeping with people.

* * *

October 20th. Dear Diary:

I've been unable to write for a few days. Lanox state was a mess when we arrived, and we still have many work to do. Not only the demons, but also the local fauna seems to be against us. And to top things off, this place terrain is so dangerous we can only move at a snail's pace out there. Good thing the city is right next to our operational area, which means that we can rest safely in a decent bed.

I hate to do this, but seems like today's is also going to be about Eve. When I think about it, it's pretty depressing that nothing else is happening to me right now. She has changed. She's still friendly with me, but I feel like she's avoiding me or something now. I tried to speak with her about it, but she always dismisses me with any excuse. It's a bit tiring, but I can't help but feel worried about her.

I keep blaming myself for telling her off on such a petty thing. Rena told me I shouldn't worry about that, but I really think that she may felt that I was being harsh to her. I'm really surprised actually. I always thought she was an iced heart machine that wouldn't even care about what I would ever say to her. But here I am now, wondering if she's so fragile that a misunderstanding could have hurt her.

Alright, I decided. I'll go see her in her room tonight. We really should talk things out. This time I'll make sure I don't say anything that she could misunderstand, and I'll also try to explain everything in a way she doesn't feel bad about it…

I can't believe I'm going out of my way for this. For some reason, the thought that she may be in pain about this really makes me feel guilty. And awful.

* * *

October 21th. Dear Diary:

Ok, something happened. Yesterday, after writing my last entry; I went to her room. After knocking on the door for a really long time, I decide to open it to see if she was in there. And I saw something that made my heart hurt.

Eve was… crying. Not at the moment I entered the room, but she definitely had been crying before. She was in bed, with her face hidden between her knees, looking like a sad ball. I rushed to her side and shook her shoulder. She wasn't sleeping. She moved her face away from her legs and looked at me. Her eyes widened in surprise as if I just saw some horrible secret of hers of something.

She actually tried to fled after that, but I managed to catch her arm as she attempted to storm out of the room. She looked at me, and after seeing that I wouldn't give up, she sat in the bed again and tried her best to wear her usual poker face.

I started explaining things to her. About sleeping together. About how I was feeling about her behaviour. Why I was there now. And everything else. And she stood there, listening to me the whole time, without saying anything. Not even making any noise. I was starting to worry that she wasn't paying me any attention.

And as I was saying that I did something that maybe I shouldn't. I asked her why she suddenly started acting like this. At first she didn't said nothing. I thought she was either ignoring me or just looking for a bland answer. But I was wrong.

"I'm alone." That's what she said. I stood there, looking at her like an idiot, not realizing what she meant with that. She looked at me and repeated it. She said that she was feeling alone. And then she kept repeating it. She said many things, from the fact that she doesn't have nobody who cares about her to how she can't even manage to get along with us without creeping us out.

At this point I couldn't bear the guiltiness. I tried to convince her that the others do care about her, but she believes they only do so because they want to be polite but that they wouldn't care much about her if she were to leave to group or something like that.

I also tried telling her that she was doing great getting along with us, but she just said that it wasn't true, obviously meaning how I just told her about how weird her forwardness was about sleeping together.

She may be right about these things. But, I don't think it's true that nobody cares about her. Because I do. I've been writing is this diary about her for a long time now, and I'm thinking about how to get along with her all day.

But she seems to be in such a depressed state that not even my words would even have an effect on her. So I did what I could to cheer her up. Today I told her to come to my room at night so we could sleep together.

She refused me at first. But I insisted about it. I told her I want to show how I care about her. So I hope she'll show up later.

* * *

October 22th, Dear Diary.

Eve did visit me yesterday. She had a sad face. Maybe she wasn't trying to hide it from me since I already saw it. She arrived late, I was almost asleep myself. She walked in the room wary of anything, looking like a scared bunny that would hop to safety at the minimum noise.

She walked next to my bed and I made room for her with the best smile my sleepy me could make. And after staring for a while at the empty space next to me she finally got into the bed. The situation was a bit uncomfortable at first. Neither of us was sure what to do at that moment, so in an attempt to soften the atmosphere I decided to speak with her a bit before falling asleep.

And what I asked her was why she decided to try to get along with me of all people. She said that I was the one that seemed more interested in her from the whole team, and she also mentioned that she likes my personality, except when I'm with Elsword. I couldn't help but to laugh when she mentioned that. Yeah, I guess that I'm a bit of a bother when I'm with the boy. I also questioned if sleeping together was helping and she replied with a quick "yes". However I could feel the happiness in that small word, as well as the tiny smile she had on her lips after that.

Then I had a pretty stupid idea. To summarize, I told her that if she wanted we could cuddle together because it would be less lonely that way. I was totally thinking that she was going to believe that I was joking, and when I saw her looking away with her pale face going red from the proposition I thought that was the case. But then she shyly looked at me and whispered: "If you're fine with it." I couldn't believe her, I had to keep myself from laughing at that moment.

But she was serious. I cursed myself, after all the things I had to do to fix a misunderstanding I walked into another one willingly. And… I couldn't neglect her.

So I dragged myself next to her and cautiously embraced her. She didn't seemed ready to do the same, since she contempted with placing her hands on my shoulders and burying her face on my neck.

It was… incredibly nice. And awkward. But nice nonetheless. Eve felt warm, her skin was smooth and soft and she even smelled nice. Which was a miracle since everything in Lanox smelled like charcoal and ashes. Her hair had a flower fragrance she told me it was from a perfume she bought on Sander. At first, I felt like I was holding something really fragile or delicate, but as we started to get comfortable, I hear her letting a long sigh, and literally felt something similar to a huge burden being lifted from her shoulders. I wanted to keep talking with her like that, but the warm and exhaustion made me fell asleep right away.

When we woke up we were still hugging. It was hard to get out of bed without waking her up. When I get back from the shower, she was already dressed and ready to venture outside on another questing day on this damn volcano.

I'm a bit embarrassed about this, but I feel like we have something. I would never dare to allow someone else to sleep with me, let alone cuddle through the night. And I think Eve could say almost the same. But the fact that the two of us had that moment, makes me feel like we have some kind of _nice_ secret for ourselves. I hope this keeps up.

* * *

November 11th. Dear Diary:

These last two weeks had been crazy. We discovered that Ignia was a traitor only to find out later that she was actually a double agent. She helped us defeating the demons. Elesis did something really incredible that we don't even understand and we got two new people on our party. Now we are currently waiting for the priestess to finish a ritual that will allow us to continue on our mission to find the El.

But that's not what I want to write about. It's obviously Eve. These last two weeks had been really interesting between her and I. I remember the first night we spend together. It was the start of a relationship I would never expect to have with her. Eve and I are now like bone and flesh. Every night we talk about ourselves until falling asleep and during the day we do nothing more than count the time remaining until we can go back into our room and be just the two of us again.

Eve told me so many things I'd never imagine about her. She's actually a lot more emotional than she shows, and she cares a lot for almost everyone we had met. I never knew she had such a nice side. But, she cares for me the most. And I would be lying if I don't that that makes me extremely happy. After a few days I understood why was she feeling so lonely, and it's true that this party, even when we support each other all the time; is pretty lifeless when it comes to relationships. We only speak to each other because we are stuck in this quest together. And it's really sad to think about that. Luckily I don't have to do it anymore, since now I can just talk to Eve.

And I told her things about myself. Things that… I rather not write even here. But I'm fine telling her about them. These are my fears and insecurities, however she really makes them look tiny. I love her.

Well, I didn't meant anything weird by it. I just love her. She changed my life, and I can't write enough things to describe how much she means to me now. Even now I'm trembling with impatience waiting for her to come out of the shower. We'll be leaving this city soon and I like to share some more intimate moments with her before leaving.

* * *

November 11th, Postscript:

I have to write about what just happened. I don't know how to say this… Well, it's not something that I didn't see coming. Actually, I did try to make it happen sometimes before. But now it finally happen.

It's hard to write about this, I feel a bit embarrassed doing it. But I need to do it, since it's probably the most important thing that happened ever since Eve and I started intimating.

So, here it goes. We had a… very, really, huge… intimate moment right now. Well, it's not like this was the first time but… We already had some things going before like, holding hands on the street or even… kising; when nobody was around. But today we just crossed that line.

And I'm not sorry for it, actually I'm feeling really happy right now. So happy that I think this will be unintelligible.

As I was saying, we did had our… romantic… things going on before. But every time we would get into something more serious… we would stop right away. Like caressing each other or unnecessary long kisses and that kind of stuff. However we never actually did anything more than that. But today, maybe because we are free from duty until the priestesses finish their ritual or maybe due to the hot air or… who knows why; Eve and I…

I still can't write it. Oh, but when I remember about it… she was so warm, so soft… and so daring! I could never expect her to be so lustful!

Well, I guess that's the closest I ever get to say it… The only thing I want to add is… well, that I couldn't be any more happy than this right now. And that I can't wait for repeating it tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Did you enjoyed it?**_

 _ **Originally, this was going to be a NSFW one-shot. But then I had the diary idea, and after writing the whole story I felt like fitting a NSFW scene in a diary would be weird. Since I couldn't find a nice way to do so, I decided to omit that part and just leave it to your imagination. Anyways, thanks for reading :3**_


End file.
